


Hey 嘿

by bukeaijun



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:24:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4688957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukeaijun/pseuds/bukeaijun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“你不能永远无视我，Wade！”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey 嘿

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156806) by [merycula (thanksillpass)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanksillpass/pseuds/merycula). 



Wade刚进公寓的时候就察觉到Peter在。然后他打开了灯，看到他就在那儿——坐在桌上，像个无聊的孩子一样晃着脚丫，哼着不知名的曲调。Wade叹了口气，刻意地回避了视线交汇，径直擦过Peter身边，走到水池边洗手。

“你总算回来了！”Peter抱怨着。“你知道我有多无聊吗？还有，我相当肯定有什么玩意死在你浴室里了。那臭味简直不能忍。你早饭到底是吃了什么才会剩下那种东西啊，老兄？讲真的，你闻不到吗？”

但是Wade对此毫无反应，只是随意地擦了下手就打开冰箱拿出了一罐啤酒。

“不，我不喝酒，不过谢谢你。”Peter喃喃道，竭力藏起他声线中的失望。“总之...嘿，你今天过得怎么样？吃了什么值得一提的东西吗？还是用超棒的摇摆舞性骚扰了谁？或许吹嘘下你以一种特别奇幻的方式杀了谁或者被谁杀了？随便说点什么？”

Wade揉了揉他的太阳穴，又拿了一罐啤酒，关上了冰箱门走向卧室。

“你不能永远无视我，Wade！”声音从那扇紧闭的房门另一边传来。

哦是的，他能。而且他完全想要这么做。

————————————

在Peter决定“晃到”——一时间找不到更好的形容了——他那里之前，Wade已经整整两周没见到他了。他们做了会儿想做的事——简直不能更棒——许多次的高潮和许多的披萨。然后一切就结束了。突然间？当然。哭了？完全没错。但是没造成任何伤害，这破事好像不过是每个人的日常。尤其是Wade的日常。

所以他只是继续他的生活，因为他对这种事情太过司空见惯。他像个行家一样前行，像个行家一样不愿认输。他不会对Peter回嘴——他愈加淡然，愈加坚定。无论Peter对他说什么，日复一日，Wade只会沉默着再喝一罐啤酒。

“你最近拜访May了吗？也许她很想你。你是唯一一个喜欢她做的肉饼的人。她真的很喜欢你，你知道吗？”

“你知道Clint有一条狗吗？哦你当然知道，凭你们俩在我们大家背后鬼鬼祟祟的秘密基情。你为什么不告诉我？我本可以凭这个嘲笑他好几个月！”

“我好怀念你以前看我的眼神。你不再那样看我了。你根本就不看我。你想要我怎样？离开吗？那就是你想要的？我才不信。我之前离开了你两周，看看你那时的样子。你现在一团糟。糟糕透顶。你除了啤酒之外最后一次吃东西是什么时候？Wade，看着我。你他妈的看着我！”

“你是因为我回来了而发疯了吗？”

——————————

在Peter白天恒久的陪伴与执着的决心，以及夜晚沉默的啜泣中，Wade最终在一周后认输了。

“嘿，”Peter只是毫无期待地嘟囔；他只是习惯每天在Wade回家的时候打一声招呼。

“嘿。”

Wade看着Peter的脸好像一棵天杀的圣诞树一样被点亮了，他甚至还做了个鬼脸。说实话，这不该发生。他不知道是什么驱使他去回应，但是他回应了，而且现在已经来不及收回了。他以后都会为此恨他自己。

Peter从桌子上跳了下来，脸上还带着那个令人作呕的开心笑颜。他向Wade伸出手，又在半空中停住，好像现在才意识到他不能那么做。他把手握紧成拳，落回自己身边。

“嘿。”他不断地在Wade的脸上寻觅回应。

Wade叹了口气，摇了摇头，就像之前的每天那样去拿啤酒。但是这次他转过头，看见Peter焦虑地咬着嘴唇。他想问问他想不想来点，但是那即使对他而言也未免太过懦弱可悲。

“你为什么在这儿，Peter？”他换了个问题。

Peter困惑地眨了眨眼睛。“你什么意思？你...你知道的。”他尴尬地揉着后颈。“你是唯一一个。唯一一个——你知道的。”

“唯一一个我。搞不懂你想说什么。”

他仰面躺在床上，手臂交错挡在脸上，好像这样就能让蜷缩在他身边的Peter消失。他能感觉到他注视着他的眼神，感觉到那双像从前那样触摸着他身体的手。他们俩几乎同时发出一声疲惫绝望的叹息，但是他们已经无法再一起欢笑或是一起惹祸了。Wade又叹了口气，翻身看向Peter。从他发出的那声细柔的吸气来看，他有点惊讶，但是他没有躲开相交的目光；他嘴巴张成O型，胸口起伏。他看着Wade。

“我想要你离开。”Wade说道。

“你又想让我睡沙发？但是那超不舒服的，拜托！”

“不，我要你离开我的家。放过我让我一个人呆着吧。”

Peter以他独有的可爱方式皱了皱眉，Wade的胸口因此而隐隐作痛。“但是为什么呢？”

“我受够了你在这里。你走吧。”

他扭过头，闭上了眼睛，乞求着能够陷入沉睡，不求很快，只求能睡着。

——————————

“你还在这里。”

Peter盘腿坐在厨房柜台上，叉着手臂，噘着嘴。“我哪儿也不去。”

Wade这些天叹了太多次气。但是他已经精疲力竭，他不想再与之对抗，他也不想再叹气，他什么也不想。Peter是对的，他一团糟。但是他在这里显然帮不上任何忙。Wade让自己哼了一声，打开了冰箱门。毫不意外地空空如也。他低声咒骂着，在口袋里翻找着钱。

Peter清了清嗓子，显然是因为被再次无视而不开心。Wade不情愿地看向他，露出一个苦笑。

“好。那么我走。我太累了，Peter。我真的太累了。我不能让你呆在这里，这太叫人痛苦了。如果这样做让我成了个懦夫或者人渣或者随便什么，那就这样吧。我再也受不了了。如果你想要留下，那么我离开。”

“我会跟着你。”

“不，你不会的。纽约是你的城市，我们都知道，你不论多孤独都不会离开它的。”

Peter紧咬着牙，两手紧紧抓住柜台，拒绝看向Wade。Wade期待看到的倒不是他眼睛里的泪水。他期待的或许是无用的愤怒。亦或许是绝望。但是当Peter最终抬起头看向Wade的时候，他看到的是接受。理解。允许。他自顾自笑了笑，出门往商店去了。

————————————

Wade在收拾行李，Peter悬在他头顶，双手背在身后，脚掌打着拍子。他们俩从早上开始就没有讲话，即便是Peter——他昨晚以为Wade睡着了，整晚上都在向他道歉。

“我今天看到了May，”Wade突然开口。

“是吗？”Peter听起来沮丧而苦涩，但是同时，不知为何，含着小小的快乐。“她怎么样？”

“她老了很多。”

Wade检查着抽屉以防遗漏，Peter则哼着歌。当他确定他准备好走的时候，他看向Peter。

“我告诉她我要离开，然后她打了我的脑袋。倒不是因为我在那之后从没去看过她——她是生气我没有早点告诉她。她想给我打包一点吃的。她真是一个黄金女郎*，各种意义上的。”

Peter表情错杂，混杂着痛苦和欢乐，交织着宽慰与期待。“别哭了，你个傻瓜。”他笑得喘不过气来。

Wade点点头，抹了把脸。“她在你墓前留了很漂亮的花。”

————————————

注释：黄金女郎（golden girl）：意思是受人喜欢的优秀女性，另外也有一个同名电视剧，讲的是上了年纪的单身女郎。我猜Wade是想玩这个梗吧。


End file.
